Fragmentos
by poeftme
Summary: Pueden haber personas cautivantes que estén ocultas bajo capas de errores que cometieron por falta de luces en el camino lleno de espinas que es la vida.


**F** RAGMENTOS

Dabi, Izuku.

* * *

[I]

Hay personas que pueden ser cautivadoras aun sin tener un extenso buen historial. Entre esa clase de personas está Dabi, un delincuente que no tiene mejores cosas que hacer que deambular sin rumbo por callejones vacíos y oscuros. La gente evita mirarlo por más de medio segundo porque todo su ser es repelente, eso ha oído. No le interesa, a decir verdad, él también lo cree.

Pero entre callejones y callejones ha encontrado una cafetería algo particular, el aroma a café se siente metros antes y no está prohibido fumar, según parece. Sus pies por sí mismos le llevan ahí, el tintineo le avisa al joven detrás del mostrador que hay un nuevo cliente. Eso le extraña, generalmente sólo van clientes regulares, como Hitoshi, Shouto o Katsuki.

-Bienvenido -le recibe cuando está enfrente de él-, ¿Qué desea?

-¿Se puede fumar aquí? -ignora su pregunta, Izuku, dueño de la cafetería, no parece molesto, bastante acostumbrado a actitudes como esa. Asiente y le indica el lugar resaltado como para fumadores, a esa hora (y en general) no hay muchos clientes, por eso no le hace problema.

Dabi se siente cerca de un ventanal, la gente pasando le produce desasosiego y el estómago le ruge, hambriento. Pero él no trae dinero, ha estado alimentándose de cosas ajenas todo ese tiempo. Piensa en qué hacer, ese lugar le parece cómodo, así que robar no es una opción muy de su gusto, pero la gente como él no tiene opciones, la vida se lo ha enseñado, de la manera más cruel.

Izuku desde lejos lo ve, ya le ha pasado antes, con el joven de cabellos con tonalidades grisáceas llamado Tomura, no se asusta porque cree entender, probablemente sin sus clientes regulares él recurriría a lo mismo.

-¿Alguna cosa que desee? -inquiere, extendiéndole al joven un menú algo obsoleto. Él otro se tensa, creyéndose descubierto.

-No tengo dinero -a penas murmura.

-¿Y? Invito yo, soy el dueño.

Dabi cree que después de todo sí podría tener opciones.

[II]

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Le pregunta la vez número diez que va allí. Sus pies como movidos por una fuerza siempre le llevan hacia allá, y cada vez que llega a la puerta puede sentir el olor a café y la calidez del que se llama Izuku. Cuando entra, el tintineo y, como si el chico de pecas supiera distinguir a la gente por sus pasos, ni bien abre la puerta ve su sonrisa luminosa acompañada de un _"Bienvenido",_ le recibe con cordialidad y lo lleva a la que parece ya ser su mesa, le dice que espere y le acerca un café y un postre.

-Dabi -responde, por primera vez su nombre es dicho en voz alta y no siente hostilidad venir del joven, quien sólo le sonríe.

-Me llamo Izuku Midoriya, un gusto.

[III]

-¿Oh? Lo siento, nunca te ofrezco otro tipo de café porque pensaba que no te gustaba de otra clase.

Izuku se disculpa cuando él, ajeno a que podría sonar a queja, le pregunta por el tipo de café que bebe un chico de cabello rojizo que está en compañía de otro, rubio.

-No, lo siento yo -responde, acongojado-. Ya me alimentas con postres diferentes cada día, creo que me excedí.

El pecoso suelta una risita que remueve un poco su corazón en algo que no sabe cómo definir.

-No eres un perro, ¿Sabes? Y no hay problema con eso, podrías servir como conejillo de indias con mis nuevas entradas -bromea.

-Si quieres.

Midoriya vuelve a reír, no entendiendo ese poco sentido común que le faltaba al más alto.

[IV]

 _Las personas más interesantes suelen estar ocultas bajo máscaras negras que les pone la sociedad por no ser como el resto._

[V]

El cigarrillo acabándose en esa última exhalada va a parar al piso frío del callejón donde va a pasar esa noche, tiene frío y hambre, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer a esas alturas. Le ha dicho a Izuku sobre lo que sentía y, temiendo haberlo arruinado todo tras escuchar a un rubio cenizo decirle _"¿Qué, Deku, te juntas con criminales?"_ se le dio por irse y no volver más.

[VI]

-¿Por qué tenías que ser tan boca suelta? -le reta Denki, la costumbre le ha hecho inmune al ceño fruncido del joven, como a todo el que lo conocía de hace tiempo.

-¿Por qué no vas con tu puto novio, el idiota de cabello rojo, mejor? -refuta, a esos imbéciles ni con puñetazos se le quita eso de molestarlo.

[VII]

-¿Dabi?

Entre el frío del piso y la pared siente una calidez emerger desde su pecho, es la voz de Izuku.

El chico le cubre con un abrigo y lo lleva a su casa, que queda justo arriba de la cafetería.

-No puedo quedarme aquí -le dice, el mismo tono de siempre, pero el peliverde lo reconoce como uno distinto, uno más serio-. Yo soy un delincuente.

-No creo que haya problema con eso -le resta importancia el menor-, si no tuviera los clientes regulares que ves siempre, probablemente delinquiría contigo.

[VIII]

El tintineo le advierte que ha entrado un cliente, puede ver cabellos desordenados y ojos rojos brillando agresivos contra su persona.

-¿El delincuente todavía aquí? -espeta, aunque se ha hecho costumbre, el odio no es parte de eso, si bien aceptó la estúpida bondad de su amigo de antaño al acunar a una persona de esa clase todavía no se le va a ir la desconfianza hacia su persona. Existe la posibilidad de que se meta con el inútil nerd.

-¿Otra vez de sobreprotector con Midoriya? -le reta un colorado que va entrando detrás con otro rubio.

-¡Cállense, malditos homos!

[IX]

 _Existen personas con colores ocultos que no son vistas si no se les mira de cerca. Pueden tener de todos colores, hasta el arcoíris completo, si les das la oportunidad._

[X]

 _Pueden haber personas cautivantes que estén ocultas bajo capas de errores que cometieron por falta de luces en el camino lleno de espinas que es la vida._

Izuku pudo ser así pero tuvo a sus amigos.

Y él apareció para darle a Dabi esa oportunidad.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _bien, voy a explicarme. Sólo quería desquitarme con este shipp y así surgió esto, con motivo de algo lindo sin trasfondo y, quizá, motivador._

 _No tiene bases en un art ni nada, sólo quise y ya. Algunos de mis fics empiezan con una frase o palabra, generalmente nada más importante, por eso es que no puedo hacer fics largos aún. (?_

 _Además practico mi escritura. xd_

 _Gracias por leerme._


End file.
